Bass.EXE
Bass.EXE, known as Forte.EXE in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series of RPG games. He is the series' counterpart of Bass from the original Mega Man franchise. Bass.EXE is a mysterious and solitary NetNavi that has tremendous potential that no other Navi ever had, and is considered to be the strongest Navi in the Mega Man Battle Network games. He was created as part of a project to develop an independent NetNavi that does not need an operator and could get abilities from viruses and other Navis. This is what makes him one of the most deadly Navis in existence. Biography Personality In MMBN, almost nothing is known about him. In the second game, because Bass is only briefly seen, not much more is discovered about him. What is shown is that he despises anybody (such as Sean) that would try to create copies of him, coupled with his disdain towards humans in general. After his battle with MegaMan.EXE, he displays shock that MegaMan.EXE could hurt him and leaves. The third game reveals far more about him. He enjoys combat, but he's only interested in opponents stronger than himself. Also, because Bass felt betrayed by humans, he grew to hate them and longed for revenge. Even though Bass was working for Wily, he attacks FlameMan, one of his supposed ally's subordinates, showing his utter lack of loyalty. It is believed that there is still good in him. The only one he ever cared about was his "father", Dr. Cossak. However, after his creator abandoned him, it broke Bass's heart, making him what he is now. Because of his flair for adapting to the situation he is in, his personality is more anti-hero based, yet his ego always seems to get the best of him. Story Bass was blamed for disrupting the Net and was attacked by officials, when in actuality, Alpha was the cause. He survived this attack by using his Get Ability program to keep himself alive, and became slowly stronger until he could get his revenge on the humans. Eventually, he stole the Life Aura data from SciLab, and encountered MegaMan on the Net, but was defeated. In Mega Man Battle Network 2, he played a larger role in the plot, where the Gospel Netmafia was trying to clone him through the use of BugFrags. This failed, and the clone mutated into the giant Gospel Megavirus. The monster overcharged the server to 600% before MegaMan could destroy it. He also appeared after the credits of MMBN 2, where he destroyed a Bass clone and stated that he is angry at Sean for attempting to clone him. Abilities Attacks 'Vanishing World' Bass' most powerful attack is called Vanishing World. This attack is used by Bass's GS and Omega forms in MegaMan Battle Network 3, and can only be used when his HP is 500 or less. Bass transforms one hand into a Gospel Cannon and then fires a destructive white laser which pierces through MegaMan's defenses and inflicts heavy damage on him. However, while this attack is his strongest, it can only be used once. Anime Bass.EXE's role in the anime is quite different from that of the games or manga. At the end of the first season, PharoahMan.EXE was nearly destroyed by MegaMan and ProtoMan, then captured by Wily. After the incident, Wily broke apart PharoahMan's data, and created the Ultimate Destruction Program known as Gospel. However, some pieces of data broke off from the remains of PharoahMan in the process. One of these formed itself into the being known as Bass. So in a sense, Bass and Gospel are like brothers. Bass has the ability to consume data in order to make himself stronger, much like Gospel himself. However, Bass desires the Ultimate Destruction Program, which is embedded inside of Gospel. Bass regains his memories of his past life as PharoahMan through MegaMan, thus "awakening" his true self. Game appearances *''Mega Man Battle Network'' *''Mega Man Network Transmission'' *''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' *''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' *''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' *''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' *''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' *''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' See also *Bass Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network Characters Category:Mega Man Bosses Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Category:Bosses